stagedoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugsy Malone
Info Stage-Door's 40th show is the famous kid's musical "Bugsy Malone." Bucking tradition with a mixed cast of adults and kids combined. Bugsy Malone is a 1976 Britishmusical film, very loosely based on events in New York City in theProhibition era, specifically the exploits of gangsters like Al Caponeand Bugs Moran, as dramatized in cinema. Featuring only child actors(with singing voices provided by adults), director Alan Parker lightened the subject matter considerably for the children's market; the film received a G rating. The film was Parker's feature-length directorial debut, introduced actorScott Baio, and featured veteran actress (at age 13) Jodie Foster. Plot The film opens with a brief action sequence in which a mobster is "splurged" by members of Dandy Dan's gang, using rapid-fire custard-shooting "splurge guns". Once splurged, a kid is "all washed up" and his career in crime is over—the splurged gangsters are never shown as dead or even unconscious, merely "finished". At Fat Sam's (John Cassisi)speakeasy, there is much dancing and singing, but Fat Sam himself is worried about his rival Dandy Dan. Blousey Brown (Florrie Dugger), an aspiring singer, has come for an audition, but Sam is too distracted. Bugsy Malone (Scott Baio), a boxing promoter with no money, meets Blousey when he trips over her luggage. He is smitten, and flirts with her. Suddenly, Fat Sam's is raided by Dandy Dan's men, who shoot the place up. Dandy Dan's men continue to attack Fat Sam's empire, eventually taking away rackets and splurging most of Fat Sam's gang. Fat Sam learns about the splurge guns when one is dropped and left at the scene of an attack. Fat Sam sends all his available men to see if they can track down the guns; they are trapped at a laundry and all splurged by Dandy Dan's gang. Bugsy returns to Fat Sam's to try to arrange a new audition for Blousey. He only finds Fat Sam's girlfriend, Tallulah (Jodie Foster), who tells him that she likes him. Although Bugsy rejects her flirtation, when Blousey enters, Tallulah plants a big kiss on Bugsy's forehead, making Blousey jealous. Fat Sam hires Bugsy to come along to a meeting with Dandy Dan. This meeting turns out to be a trap, but Bugsy helps Fat Sam escape. Gratefully, Fat Sam pays him $200. Bugsy and Blousey reconcile, and have a lunch and a romantic outing on a lake. Back in the city, Bugsy promises to buy tickets for them to leave for Hollywood. However, when he returns Sam's car to the garage, he is attacked, and his money stolen. Bugsy is saved by Leroy, who punches the attackers; seeing this, Bugsy realizes he has found a potentially great boxer and helps him begin training. Fat Sam once again enlists Bugsy's aid after his assistant Knuckles get accidentally splurged by a splurge gun which Fat Sam invented. Bugsy and Leroy follow Dandy Dan's men to a warehouse, where they discover the guns are being stashed. The two of them can't take the place alone, so Bugsy enlists the aid of a large group of down-and-out workers at a soup kitchen. They steal the crates of guns and return with them to Fat Sam's just as Dandy Dan's gang arrives. Chaos breaks out and everyone is covered in a melee of custard. A pie hits the piano player Razmataz, who falls forward, striking a single bass note with his head. Silence instantly breaks out, and then the cast, now covered in white cream (with the sole exceptions of Bugsy and Blousey), engages in a final musical number. The characters realise they can all be friends, and Bugsy and Blousey leave for Hollywood. A message from the director When it was decided that we would produce Bugsy Malone, the kids were delighted, but the big kids (AKA grownups!) were not too pleased. "What are we going to do?" they asked. After thinking hard for a good ten seconds, we said "Why not have everyone in the show, we are all kids inside aren't we?" Mixing all the ages has worked really well and led to loads of laughter as little ones were able to splurge adults! We would like to thank everyone who has helped put this show together and esspecially the cast of all ages, who have given the show a whole new look. Enjoy Micki and Fiona - Directors Cast Bugsy Malone - Ben Sunderland Bronx Charlie/Opera Singer/Guard - Val Daly Laughing Boy/Paper Boy/ Boxer - Ethan Wase Benny Lee/Babyface - Ruby Hargreaves Yonkers/Guard - Emily Block Undertaker/Captain Smolsky - Simon Bain Undertaker/Marbini/Detective O'Dreary - Barry Tinkler Violinist - Laura Nairn Barber/Priest/Foriegn Reporter - Mike Gearing Flash Frankie/Guard - Gary Boniface Fizzy - Gemma Cooper Pop Becker/Butler - Alan Moss Blousey Brown - Josephine Sunderland Doodle/Boxer - Harrison Burdfield Fat Sam - George Hargreaves Radio Announcer/English Reporter - Karen Perry Ritzy/Roxy Robinson/Leroy - Callum Block Angelo/Boxer - Louis Twine Snake Eyes/Looney Bergonzi/Guard/Boxer - David Griffin Knuckles - Jamie Griffiths Louis - Sara Spencer Waitress/Ventriloquist/Seymour Scoop - Maureen Ayres Foriegn Reporter/Soundman/Shady - Martha Baylis Dandy Dan - Harry Perry Louella - Chloe Retter Cellist - Bethia Johnson Tillie/Lena Marelli/Cook - Siobhana Healy Loretta/Cook - Elana Healy Dotty/Cook - Maddie Denby Bangles - Laura Thornett Tallulah - Lauren Wase Oscar De Velt/ Cagey Joe - Craig Dacey Pickett/Policeman/Boxer - Tia Grove Jo the Barman - Roz Halsey Velma/Cook - Caroline Baylis Shoulders - Ned Dadson Down and Outs - Maureen Ayres , Martha Baylis , Harrison Burfield , Jo Burdfield , Jamie Griffiths , Roz Halsey , Alan Moss , Laura Nairn , Karen Perry , Chloe Retter , Sara Spencer , Louis Twine , Ned Dadson , Boxing Ring Holders - Martha Baylis , Bethia Johnson , Nancy Perry , Kirsty Ferris , Chrous - Louise Cable , Macie Cable Chinese Workers - Jo Burdfield , Roz Halsey , Nancy Perry Dancers - Isabel Black , Catherine Brewer , Livvy Evans , Amy Goacher , Alexi Hawkey , Katie Hind , Zoe-Beth Lelliott , Bethany Lockyear , Louise Moulton , Abigail Ramsey , Ella Digby , Crew Director - Fiona Humphrey and Micki Darbyshire Keyboards - Michael Wooldridge Drums - Dean Morris Piano - John McSweeney Stage Manager - Gary Boniface Backstage Crew - Tom Silverson , Louise Moss , Amanda Speers , Paul Stokes and Company Members Lighting - Dave Humphrey and inspire Leisure Sound - Tony Makey and John Pentecost Props Manager - Christine Moss Wardrobe - Sandra Booker and Mike Gearing Rehersal Pianist - John McSweeney Musical Director - Fiona Humphrey and Daniel Paine Choreographer - Kim Mirceta-Nash Chaperons - Lynn Jones and Catherine Short Set Design/Construction - Gary Boniface , Mike Gearing , Alan Moss , Tony Makey and Company Members Publicity - Micki Darbyshire Posters/Programme Design - Joy Covey Posters/Programme printing - Mission Labels Ltd. Awards The Stage-door Best Performance Award was won by George Hargreaves for his role as Fat Sam. Reviews "IN his review of Stage Door Theatre Company’s production of Bugsy Malone (Gazette, December 8), Brian Shewry correctly pointed out that Alan Parker’s gangland comedy was originally produced for children. How often, however, do we get the opportunity to see it performed exclusively by children these days? It seemed to me to be an inspired choice of show for this highly-respected local company, where more seasoned performers could support and combine with super-talented youngsters, all working together in harmony, to produce a show full of laughter and fun! I loved it, for example, when the rather diminutive gang leader Fat Sam (12-year-old George Hargreaves) bossed his elders about. There were many other hilarious moments, such as the Down and Outs scene, where young and not-so-young proved that age is no barrier in debauchery! Congratulations to all the cast, whatever their age, for a uniquely splendid show enjoyed by record audiences throughout the week." Marilyn Dennis Gazette December 20th 2011